La última batalla
by 27haruhichan
Summary: Una guerra a destruido toda la región de Johto y un joven ahí a perdido sus recuerdos. Aun así, un grupo de Pokemon decidiern ayudarlo y este también los ayudara. No solo en la recuperación de memorias, sino también en detener al Equipo Rocket y esta guerra, ¿Sobrevivirán?


**Yo: Hola carolas!**

**Todos: actualiza mierda!**

**Yo: cuando se me de la pinche, puta gana! ¬¬, en fin, dije en mi Deviantart que este nuzlocke de Pokemon Soulsilver será publicado aca en ambos idiomas (Ingles y español) y sin censurar el gore, porque el original en DA esta censurado debido a que la idea era demasiado sangrienta para esa pagina y no me gusta censurar... En fin. Espero disfruten este fic. Pokemon no me pertenece (Sino habría precuela de X/Y! y/o un juego donde se visiten todas las regiones!)**

**P.D: la cosa nueva, para evitar confundir, los dialogos de los Pokemon estaran en negrita :D**

* * *

><p><strong>¿Que es esto?:<strong>

-Ugh…- se quejaba una voz masculina, el chico sintió como su cuerpo hubiese sido golpeado con un bate varias veces -Mierda... N-no siento nada...- abrió sus ojos con lentitud y noto que el cielo estaba gris con nubles negras, en plan de haber una tormenta cerca, se levantó un poco y vio que estaba en un lugar completamente destruido, las casas estaban o quemadas o derribadas de otras maneras -Pero que carajo?- preguntó en estado de shock.

El joven se levantó como pudo, este tenía el cabello negro hasta un poco más arriba de los hombros, ojos dorados y usaba una camisa gris con unos pantalones azules -Ouch! Duele, pero que...?- miró su brazo izquierdo y vio como este tenía una herida de cortada algo profunda, la cual seguía sangrando -...Genial...- suspiró y trató de caminar antes de oír un llanto.

No un llanto cualquiera, era un llanto femenino...

Caminó al lugar donde escuchó el llanto y vio como entre los escombros a una criatura de panza amarilla y espalda verde llorando frente a una criatura verde con una hoja en la cabeza **(Chikorita)** -¿Estas bien?- preguntó el joven, haciendo que la criatura gritara asustada.

-**¡Eep!**- ella se escondió detrás de unas rocas, pero el chico las removió un poco y la miró -**¿Q-qu-qué quieres?**- preguntó con un obvio miedo en su voz.

-Hey, cálmate, no voy a lastimarte...- dijo el chico acercándose -¿Qué pasó?-

-**B-bueno, solo recuerdo algo azul volando, de pronto explosiones y... cuando vi otra vez, Lyra estaba ahí, muerta...**- dijo la criatura señalando a su amiga, o más bien, su cadáver.

El chico la miró unos segundos -...¿Tienes un nombre?- preguntó en un intento para calmarla -Yo soy Tobias...-

Ella dudó un poco antes de contestar -**.Ummm... Soy Kaoru y pertenezco a la tribu Pokemon de los Cyndaquil..**-

Tobias sonrió un poco luego de ver como Kaoru sonreía hasta que -AGHR! Oh mierda, oh mierda!- agarró su brazo izquierdo, el cual ardía de forma muy dolorosa.

-**¿¡Estas bien?!**- preguntó Kaoru preocupada y con las patas delanteras encima de su boca -**¡N-n-necesitamos vendarte esa herida!**-

-Sería buena idea...- dijo Tobias antes de seguir a Kaoru hacia un lugar sin mucha destrucción...

~Unos minutos después~

-Okay...- dijo Tobias cuando Kaoru terminó de vendar su herida -Ademas de la explosión, ¿recuerdas alguna otra cosa?- le preguntó a la Cyndaquil.

-**Te dije que solo vi una explosión...**- respondió Kaoru -**Casi toda mi vida e estado dentro de una Poke ball...**-

Tobias solo pegó un suspiro -Esta bien...- dijo sonriendo antes de sentir una punzada en la cabeza -¿Huh?- aquel dolor se hizo más fuerte -¡UGH!-

-**¡Tobias!**- gritó Kaoru preocupada cuando vio a Tobias caer en el piso con las manos en la cabeza -**¡****Tobias! ¿Qué ocurre?-** gritó

-**_Ejem~-_** llamó una voz femenina desde quien sabe donde. Kaoru dirigió la vista hacia un árbol y vio a una roedora purpura con un kimono del mismo color sin mucho detalle mas que una flores de un purpura más claro -**No tendrás ningún resultado si te sigues preocupando de esa forma...-** dijo la ratona.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó Kaoru confundida y asustada.

La ratona saltó del árbol hacia el lugar donde estaban Kaoru y Tobias -**Miyako Masada a sus servicios y tranquila, tengo lo necesario para él...- **en eso retiró de su kimono una botella pequeña con un liquido azuloso -**Esta hecho de moras Oran y Persim, servirá para esos dolores en el brazo y la cabeza...-** con cuidado hizo que Tobias bebiera el liquido -**Ya esta-**

Las dos chicas esperaron hasta que Tobias se levantó con la respiración agitada gritando -¡PENNY!- dijo con la voz quebradiza.

-**¿Qué coño pasa contigo?-** preguntó Miyako sonriendo de manera cómica -**Como sea, creo que ya deberías agradecerme por ayu...-**

-Penny...- dijo Tobias en voz baja, interrumpiendo a Miyako -¿¡Han visto a una niña de cabello gris!? ¿¡La han visto!?-

Kaoru retrocedió asustada -Solo e vivido en mi Poke ball, ¡Lo juró!-

Miyako se acercó y golpeó a Tobias en el rostro -**Calla ya, idiota. Te salve de un trauma cerebral ¿y tu empiezas a gritarnos, a dos damas?-** ella suspiró -**Viejo, eres terrible con las chicas...-**

Tobias gruñó ante el comentario -**Y...-** dijo Miyako sin esperar respuesta -**¿A qué vino eso de Penny?-**

El azabache pusó una mano tras la cabeza -So tengo en mente el nombre y algo de su descripción física, nada más... No se por qué, pero tengo que encontrarla, tengo que verla- dijo este.

-**Que extraño...-** dijo Miyako alzando una ceja -**Afortunadamente, ¡conozco al Pokemon perfecto para de descifrar cosas como esas!-.**

-¿En serio?- preguntó Tobias.

-**Si, vive en Ciudad Violeta. No le gusta su nombre original, así que decidimos llamarlo Suffer-** respondió Miyako -**Puedo llevarlos con él y resolver tu "problema mental"- **explicó haciendo comillas en las dos últimas palabras.

-Eso sigue sin responder la pregunta que hice en un principio, ¿Qué pasó aquí?- dijo Tobias confundido.

Miyako suspiró -**Eso... Suffer te lo explicara cuando lleguemos alla...**- dijo antes de sonreír -**Bueno, ¿Nos vamos o qué?-**

Kaoru miró al humano al lado de ella -**¿Crees poder moverte? Aun no te vez muy bien...-** dijo ella.

-Esta bien, Kaoru, no hay problema...- dijo Tobias antes de ver unas Poke balls y una Pokedex, él las levantó y miró hacia adelante -Andando...- Kaoru y Miyako asintieron antes de empezar a caminar con él.

**"Kaoru" la Cyndaquil y "Miyako" la Ratatta entraron al equipo**

**Habilidades****: Mar Llamas, Fuga**

**Naturalezas: Amable- Alg****o payaso, Plácida-Duerme mucho**

**Capturas: 2**

**Medallas: 0**

**Muertes: 0**

* * *

><p><strong>Yo: ¡Yay! Cosa seria :D, no enserio, aquí practico historias serias, originalmente esta en Deviantart, pero aquí estoy publicando una versión sin censura (por cuatica de la página dicha anteriormente), así que... No se sorprendan de que este en dos idiomas, ya desde el próximo cap se pone intensa esta wea. Los leo pronto.<strong>


End file.
